


welcome to the new age

by bloodandcake



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse, Angst, Character Death, Lucifer Possessing Sam Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 21:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2827349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcake/pseuds/bloodandcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer and Michael meet for the last time, with Meg as an unwanted witness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	welcome to the new age

The stranger in front of Meg is handsome, dark-haired, and burns with a glory that reminds her of her father, so she knows immediately who she’s looking at.

_Now if that isn’t the big boss of heaven himself,_ she drawls. _What an honor._

_Leave before I smite you, demon,_ Michael replies and she feels heat gathering in his grace. _I am here for my brother._

Meg might be faithful, but she’s not suicidal, and besides Lucifer has made it clear enough that he doesn’t want anyone but himself and his brother to be there for the showdown, so she swallows down the snarky retort that comes to her mind, and sends a quick call to her father before leaving. Not too far though, because she’s planning to call some fellow demons if said showdown goes wrong. (And besides, she’s kind of curious.)

She feels Lucifer appear, beautiful as always, his grace burning bright and cold. _Brother,_ she hears him say. _I have been waiting for you. Truth be told, I expected you to come running the second your one true vessel let you in. Speaking of, why aren’t you wearing him? I heard he’s been screaming his throat raw for you, lately._ His voice sounds amazingly calm, and Meg wishes she could see his face, but as said before, she is not suicidal. 

Michael’s voice is just as calm. _I do not require Dean Winchester as a vessel anymore,_ he replies.

The fact that her father doesn’t answer immediately tells her that he’s just as surprised as she is. Being Lucifer, though, he recovers very quickly.

_And why is that? Not that I don’t appreciate your current form_ \- and here Meg can practically hear his smirk - _but I always thought getting Dean to consent for The Fight was kind of the point of everything._

_Brother,_ Michael says unusually soft for an angel, _I think you misunderstand why I am here. I do not require Dean Winchester anymore, because I have chosen not to fight you._

There is nothing but astonished silence on Lucifer’s part, so he continues. _You know, I’ve always tried to tell myself that it wouldn’t be that difficult. That I cast you down already, and killing you would not be much different. But I was wrong. It is completely different. Because after I cast you down, you were still there, you did still exist, and I knew I would see you again one day. If I kill you, you will be gone. I will have lost you forever. I used to think I could bear it, but I can’t. I never could. I love you too much. I will always love you too much._

There is silence again, and this time, Meg cannot help herself. She shifts closer to the archangels in order to see what happens next.

Just as her eyes fall on them, Lucifer closes the distance between them and pulls Michael into a kiss so passionate that it takes her breath away just to watch.

After they pull apart, Michael takes Lucifer’s face in his hands. _I have ordered all the angels to retreat back to heaven, and I will do the same. As long as you don’t try to attack us there we will leave earth to you._

_Deal,_ Lucifer says with a smile, and they kiss again, gentler this time.

Meanwhile, Meg feels like an icy hand is crushing her chest. _We’re going to heaven, Clarence,_ she has once told Castiel full of joy and hope. But they won’t go to heaven. It was all a lie.

Probably she shouldn’t be as surprised as she is. They do call Lucifer the prince of lies after all.

Michael and Lucifer pull apart for the second time and Lucifer smirks. _So this is literally your last night on earth, isn’t it, brother? Let me show you how humans like to spend those._ And he starts pulling Michael away, but Michael stops him, turning around and looking…

…directly at the place where Meg is hiding.

_I do believe you were ordered to leave, demon,_ he says coldly.

Lucifer follows his gaze. _Yes,_ he echoes. _I do believe you were ordered to leave, Meg._

Suddenly, an invisible force yanks Meg out of her hiding place and on her knees before the two archangels.

When Lucifer’s icy blue eyes begin to shine through Sam Winchester’s hazel ones, Meg realises that Crowley was right. _We’re just means to an end,_ she thinks. _He never cared about us._

Her father lays a hand on her forehead, and she burns.


End file.
